Marcas e Historias
by kurenaix1
Summary: "Incluso si ya no estuviéramos juntos llevaría tu nombre tatuado con orgullo hasta el final de mis días, aunque no se vea, tengo una marca perpetua que me mantiene atado a tu ser, hasta que mis ojos se apaguen y mi último suspiro sea un beso para ti " Mini Drabbles Murasakibara x Akashi Temática: Tatuajes. #MuraAkaweek


**La Marca del Amor**

Seijuro no entendía cuál era la idea de realizarse aquella marca, no es que tuviera miedo de que varias agujas le atravesaran la piel, además del prejuicio que tenía hacia esas particulares "Cicatrices artificiales" pues en Japón no estaba bien visto tatuarse, cosa irónica sabiendo el trasfondo histórico de ese peculiar arte

Qué diría su padre que siempre le decía que solos los Yakuzas y la gente con mal gusto son los que se pintan la piel, no le preocupaba demasiado esto Masaomi estaba lejos, él ya no vivía en Japón, actualmente residía en EE UU junto a su novio Murasakibara, y pues aquí dibujarse la piel era de lo más común y "cool", con todo esto a Seijuro no le llamaba la atención realizarse diseño alguno en su piel, pero había sido una petición de su grandulón que le pareció de lo más bonito y llamativo hacerse el mismo tatuaje en la muñeca como símbolo perpetuo de su amor, mientras caminaba al estudio del artista recordó cómo se habían dado las circunstancias.

Al principio su posición fue de negarse rotundamente "Me puedo pegar algo" "Soy una persona de piel delicada" "Mi padre me dirá que soy indigno del apellido Akashi" fueron de las excusas que pensó para contrarrestar la singular petición, pero luego recapacitó, y pues si Murasakibara quería tanto marcarse como una res como símbolo de amor lo haría, no era ningún cobarde después de todo y no le haría daño darle en el gusto.  
Todo eso por culpa de su buen amigo Reo Mibuchi quien yéndolo a visitar a su departamento contó la empalagosa historia de su recién estrenado tatuaje que se hizo con su pareja que cabe señalar no era del agrado de Atsushi, pues si, Reo estaba saliendo desde hace años con Kiyoshi, un buen sujeto ex jugador de Seirin, el corazón de Hierro que nunca cede ni se doblega por nada, nada ni nadie excepto Mibuchi a quien no le tomó más de dos frases para convencerle de hacerse esa ridícula figurilla de forma de una pluma con sus iniciales. ¡Qué tontería! no quiso emitir opinión para no lastimar los sentimientos de su amigo, cuando se dio cuenta Atsushi tenía una cara de emoción como si hubiera entrado a Honeydukes   
Y ahí comenzó todo…  
Ahora se encontraba sentado esperando su turno mientras veía como el tatuador pasaba la maquina por la muñeca de su novio y Atsushi ponía cara de dolor y se tensaba. El sujeto tenía cara de pocos amigos y seguramente se preguntaba cómo alguien tan grande podía ser tan intolerante al malestar.  
—! AHHHH! Gritó desgarradoramente, mientras el rubio de mala cara le sujetaba fuerte el brazo.  
—FUCK! ¡Mantén el puto brazo quieto mono idiota! Solo es una jodida porquería de 5 cm, hasta mi hermano de 3 años tiene más aguante que tú.

A Seijuro no le pareció lo más apropiado el lenguaje del tatuador ese que le había recomendado un amigo de Murasakibara, pero decidió no entrometerse, así Atsushi no volvería a pedirle algo como eso.  
Para cuando terminó la tarde ambos lucían en sus muñecas una bonita marca no tan cursi como la de Reo y Kiyoshi, pero sí muy elegante y con un gran significado.  
—No me dolió nada Aka-chin, creo que el próximo me lo haré en la espalda ¿Que dices?  
—Atsushi, no.

/

 **Marca perpetua.**

Años habían pasado desde que se hicieron ese pequeño tatuaje en las muñecas y al final Murasakibara si se había realizado otros más, para él había funcionado eso que dicen que te haces uno y ya no puedes parar, y eso que la experiencia de la primera vez no fue de las mejores.

Ahora su alto novio lucia varios tatuajes en su cuerpo, todavía no entendía como le había hecho con el umbral del dolor bajísimo que se cargaba, pero ahí estaban todos esos lindos diseños que tanto le gustaba redibujar con sus dedos sobre la piel desnuda.

Seijuro amaba todo de Atsushi incluso ese arte que al principio no le agradaba, pero que ahora le parecía maravilloso, y no era solo que estuviera en ese lienzo perfecto que era el cuerpo contrario, i no que apreciaba el enorme talento de aquel tatuador de malas pulgas.

Como olvidar cuando Masaomi en una visita se los vio, casi se muere de un ataque, pensó de inmediato que Murasakibara estaba en alguna pandilla callejera y su preciado hijo corría riesgo, tuvieron que tener una larga charla explicativa para que su padre lograra por fin comprender que lo que su Yerno tenía en el cuerpo era solo la expresión artística maravillosa y no porque fuese miembro de la "mara salva trucha" o la Yakuza.

Al final comprendió, pero estuvo lejos de aceptar algo así, y el pobre Murasakibara quedó a los ojos de su suegro como un sujeto con poco gusto estético.

—Atsushi no le hagas caso, a mí me pareces todavía más hermoso con todo eso que llevas grabado en la piel.

—El próximo será tu nombre ¿Qué te parece?

—Eh…

—Sei-chin llevamos años juntos, no es como si tuviera miedo que vayamos a terminar, y aunque así fuese llevaría tu nombre tatuado con orgullo hasta el final de mis días, además, aunque no se vea aquí en mi corazón llevó todo de ti marcado a fuego ¿Qué tiene que lo dibuje?

Akashi Seijuro se sonrojó y no era común en él, tampoco lo era las elocuentes palabras de Murasakibara.

/

 **Marca Fraternal**

Por fin había llegado el día de conocer a su hijo, había sido una larga espera para por fin tenerlo en casa, Murasakibara y Akashi habían decidido ser padres y adoptar a un niño que si bien no llevaría su sangre tendría lo más importante de ambos, su amor, sus valores, y sería el repositorio de todos los cuidados posibles.

Un dulce chiquillo de dos años había llegado a sus vidas para cambiarlas para siempre, de inmediato Murasakibara y Akashi se enamoraron de esos ojos llenos de ilusión. Por Dios que harían a ese niño feliz. Le dieron de nombre "Seiichi", por su mirada sincera y juraron que a esa criatura no le faltaría nada.

Ahí fue cuando Murasakibara volvió a marcar su piel con un dibujo de tres ositos que representaba a su pequeña familia, Seijuro se sorprendía cada vez mas como le daba sentido a esas marcas, pero le pareció por lo demás algo muy sentimental.

/

 **Sueños futuros**

El pequeño Seiichi vino llenar su mundo de amor, era todo un niño bien portado que amaba los dulces, dibujar y el basketball, era bueno en la escuela, y aprendió a ser muy disciplinado como Akashi.

Creció sabiendo que sus padres no lo habían dado a luz, pero para él era suficiente con cada día que le demostraban cuanto lo amaban.

Adoraba a Seijuro quien era el más correcto de los dos, su presencia, siempre impresionaba a sus compañeros, pero Murasakibara no se quedaba atrás y no era solo por sus más de 2m si no por los curiosos tatuajes que llevaba, que ya eran muchos y se veían intimidantes en un hombre tan alto, pero lejos de la aterradora imagen que podía proyectar su papi era de lejos el dulce más grande que podía existir, proporcionalmente a su porte.

Seiichi estaba feliz de haber llegado a aquella familia con tanto amor, deseaba ser grande y ser un buen hombre, dar un buen uso a ese talento que tenía al dibujar y qué mejor que hacerlo pudiendo pintarle la piel a papi Atsushi y montando un negocio para satisfacer a su papi Akashi, esa idea le daba vueltas en la cabeza a sus escasos 10 años.

/

 **Marca de orgullo**

Cuando Seiichi tuvo la edad suficiente decidió que quería ser tatuador, estudio y se preparó, Murasakibara estaba encantado pues ya tendría quien se los "hiciera gratis" cosa que a Akashi le pareció bastante mal porque se supone que su hijo debía ser recompensado por su trabajo.

Murasakibara amaba tanto los dulces como los tatuajes, y si bien su oficio de pastelero estaba muy lejos del mundillo se había vuelto un gran aficionado.

Seijuro deseaba que su hijo fuese feliz, que siguiera su rumbo con lo que más le gustara, recordando cuanto odiaría su padre aquello, pero el viejo Masaomi ya estaba casi ciego y senil por lo que ni cuenta se daría.

Y así fue, su criatura ya de 18 años había obtenido su certificación ya que desde joven su padre se había encargado de relacionarlo con personas que le enseñaron y animaron, entró a estudiar ese particular arte, siempre combinándolo con los estudios regulares por supuesto, esa era la única condición y es que el pelirrojo jamás dejaba nada al azar.

Y por fin ese niño que tantas alegrías les había entregado cumplía uno de sus sueños.

/

 **Marca heredada**

Cuando su primer nieto nació le hubiese encantado poder tatuarse algo mas, Seiichi de más de 27 años les había dado la felicidad de convertirlos en abuelos, pero esta vez no pudo conmemorar la ocasión como más le gustaba, ya que los días de comer dulces le estaban pasando la cuenta y la diabetes llegó a su vida por lo cual sería peligroso, pero ¿Qué más daba? era inmensamente feliz al tener a esa pequeña criatura entre sus brazos, la extensión del amor que le entregaron a su hijo.

Vio llorar a Seijuro con emoción y pensó en lo buena que había sido su vida hasta ahí… estaba agradecido de todo, del amor que le entregaba el pelirrojo de la oportunidad de criar a su hijo y de lo maravilloso que era recibir a su nieto.

/

 **Marca infinita**

Siempre pensó que el primero en morir sería él, pero Aka-chin decidió adelantarse, siempre tenía que ser el primero y centro de atención.

Lloraba su partida él y su hijo quien ya era todo un hombre de más de cuarenta junto a sus tres nietos. Atsushi sabía que la vida era así, que aunque el ser humano se niega a la muerte esta es la compañera que camina cada día a tu lado… estaba triste pero no inconforme, miró el tatuaje conmemorativo de su muñera, esa marca que selló su amor y supo que no importara donde estuviera Seijuro ellos seguirían juntos trascendiendo a la muerte.

Dejó una pequeña flor en la lápida de su amado y se marchó junto con su hijo y el resto de su familia, habían pasado solo tres meses y ya le parecía una eternidad.

/

 **Hasta la eternidad**

Un anciano retozaba en su mecedora, observando la tranquila tarde de primavera, luce cansado, pero tranquilo, en sus brazos, espalda y pecho lleva varios tatuajes, todos con un significado especial.

El que más le gustaba era el que llevaba en el pecho al lado de su corazón, el nombre de la persona que más amo en la vida; "Akashi Seijuro" quien había partido antes. La pérdida fue muy dura, pero viviría el tiempo que fuese aprovechando cada momento como lo habían acordado.

Seijuro Akashi seguía ahí, en cada momento del día, en el soplar del viento, en el canto de un ave, en aquella mariposa que se posaba sin preocupación en un rosal… aprendió a sentirlo siempre acompañándolo hasta que llegara el momento, hasta que sus ojos se apagaran y los cálidos brazos de su amado lo envolvieran para no separarse jamás. Él había cumplido, había llevado más que su nombre tatuado cerca de su corazón, el ser entero de Seijuro estaba por completo unido a su piel, a su cuerpo a su espíritu.

Esa tarde el anciano tatuado partió por fin a reencontrarse con el amor que partió antes, dejando a su hijo y a nietos un legado lleno de amor

Días después el ya ahora mayor hijo del matrimonio Murasakibara y Akashi encontró una nota con la caligrafía de su padre.

"De donde estemos los cuidaremos, no lloren, caminamos por donde lo harán en mucho tiempo más, por ahora vivan su vida. Y Seii-chin fuimos muy felices al tenerte en nuestra vida, sé feliz tanto como nosotros lo fuimos al ser tus padres. No estés triste ahora estamos juntos como siempre lo quisimos."

El hombre no pudo más que llorar, la fecha puesta en la nota era solo de tres días antes, su padre sabía que partiría.

Dobló el papelito y lo guardó, seguía agradeciéndole a la vida por el regalo de esos maravillosos padres. Se tatuaría algo en su honor tal y como Murasakibara acostumbraba hacer con ciertos acontecimientos importante


End file.
